Callejeros
by Dany-kunn
Summary: Shadow ha tenido una magnifica treta, pero alguien le frustró el plan. cosas malas sucederán para el erizo ladrón. Sonadow advertidos quedan
1. Chapter 1

Callejeros  
-- --

Capítulo 1: Vidas totalmente distintas

Un erizo azulado estaba quitando las cobijas sobre su cuerpo, el llamado de su madre dio aviso a que tendría que levantarse para ir a su primer día de escuela. Un poco adormilado, el erizo fue al baño para darse una ducha. Al salir ya tenía su uniforme puesto. Era una camisa blanca media desabrochada, una chaqueta verde oscuro al igual que su corbata y pantalones. Estaba tranquilo pasando una toalla sobre sus suaves erizos.

-Sonic, baja a desayunar cariño-exclamó las voz de una mujer

-ya voy mamá-respondió el erizo azulado mientras se estaba peinando

El erizo bajó rápidamente para encontrarse con la mesa ya puesta y el desayuno sobre ella, Sonic no se esperó en sentarse pero antes de ello saludó a su madre. Era una eriza azul con puntas celestes en sus erizos, tenía ojos color esmeralda muy brillantes, que portaban una paz infinita.

-mucha suerte en tu primer día en el nuevo colegio, Amy pasará a buscarte en un rato para que sepas como llegar-le dijo con una dulce voz mientras le servía jugo de manzana. (Me encanta beber eso en una mañana calurosa -w-)

-- --

No muy lejos de allí, en una casa abandonada cerca de la playa, un erizo negro y rojo se encontraba dormitando sobre un viejo sofá polvoriento. Una eriza negro y púrpura atigrada se acercó hasta él para zarandearlo y gritar alegremente.

-despierta hermanito, es el primer día de clases-exclamaba la pequeña eriza-vamos que Rouge y Knuckles ya están listos-dijo la niña

-pero que mier… otra vez al colegio? No me jodas-dijo el erizo volteándose-váyanse ustedes, yo me quedo, ni ganas del colegio tengo-dijo volviéndose a acomodar

-Shadow the hedgehog, vas a ir al colegio te guste o te desagrade-gritó la pequeña muy furiosa.

El erizo negro se incorporó-está bien, pero no me grites así, me recuerdas a mamá-se sobaba la cabeza y tomaba una musculosa negra para ponérsela-Rouge y Knuckles ya están listos?-preguntó mientras se acomodaba su guardapolvo blanco algo roto.

-siempre andamos un paso más adelante que tú bombón-dijo una murciélago blanca con un guardapolvo corto, roto y del mismo color con unas botas largas con tacos, ojos cristal y labios y ojos pintados. A su lado iba un equina rojo de ojos violetas y que llevaba el mismo uniforme.

-bueno y que sabía que era hoy el comienzo de las clases-se quejaba el erizo algo somnoliento-vamos, en el camino nos compramos algo para comer-dijo tomando una mochila negra y saliendo de aquella casa abandonada junto con sus amigos.

-- --

Sonic estaba preparando sus útiles y sus cuadernos, era un chico muy ordenado pero lo que no se sabía de él es que era muy rebelde, casi nunca le gustaba la compañía de los demás, y menos de aquella amiga que lo iría a buscar. Vio el reloj de su muñeca, ya eran las seis y media de la mañana, en cualquier momento llegaría Amy a buscarlo. Tal como se lo esperó, el timbre de la casa sonó y la madre de Sonic fue a recibirla.

-hola señora, Sonic ya está listo?-era una eriza rosada de ojos color esmeralda, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Sonic, solo que ella usaba una pollera y en sus manos traía una bicicleta roja.

-hola Amy, Sonic baja en un momento-le dijo

El erizo azulado bajó las escaleras y se metió al garaje para ir en busca de su bicicleta verde, saludó a su mamá y ambos se subieron a sus bicicletas para ir al colegio.

-muy bien Sonic, no te voy a mentir, cuando volvamos debemos pasar por un barrio muy peligroso, así que debes tener mucho cuidado, está bien?-preguntó la eriza rosa. Sonic solo asintió siguiendo de cerca a su amiga.

-- --

Los erizos, la murciélago y el equidna iban cruzando una calle mientras charlaban y reían…

-no se porque sigues yendo al colegio Knuckles, ya tienes 17 y aún sigues en 3º año-carcajeaba Rouge

-eso Knuckles, este año tu, Rouge y yo ya iremos juntos, no entiendo como es que repites tantas veces-hablaba el erizo negro algo gracioso-tú nos llevas 2 años y nosotros somos más inteligentes que tú-

-quieren dejar de decirme esas cosas? Si ninguno de ustedes se empeña en decirme que estudie y haga mis tareas es obvio que no mejoraré-se quejaba el equidna rojo.

-jajaja, hasta Nolee que tiene a penas 9 años es más inteligente que tú-carcajeaba Rouge

-YA BASTA QUE ME DESESPERO!!!-gritaba muy enfurecido el rojo equidna.

Los cuatro estaban a punto de llagar al colegio público, un par de chicos ya se andaban golpeando el uno al otro, los colegios públicos jamás eran de imponer reglas o modales.

-- --

Sonic y Amy ya habían estacionado sus bicicletas en el patio del colegio y se estaban dirigiendo a sus aulas. Amy y Sonic llegaron a un pasillo y se debieron despedir-bien Sonic, yo voy a un grado menos que el tuyo, así que tú debes ir a la última aula a la izquierda, allí te recibirán los de polimodal, son chicos muy agresivos, así que por favor ten mucho cuidado-dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego entrando a su salón.  
El erizo azulado llegó a la puerta de su aula, se sentía bastante nervioso, ya que era un completo desconocido y sabía que el miedo aumentaba las ansias de los chicos para hacerle bromas. Entró medio nervioso, sin mostrar expresión alguna y mostrar su cara ante los demás. Las chicas no pudieron evitar cuchichear sobre el nuevo chico, mientras que los barones lo miraban agresivamente, al parecer porque ya daba envidia ver a un erizo tan atractivo en aquella clase. El erizo sin prestarle mucha atención a aquello se centró detrás de todo y se sentó en un banco solo, no podía evitar sentir aquellas múltiples miradas a su ser, era como si todos lo estuviesen acusando en silencio. Restándole importancia a todo, comenzó a sacar sus cuadernos y empezar a anotar apuntes sobre la materia en la que estaba.

-- --

Shadow se detuvo frente a la eriza negro y púrpura-escucha Nolee, debo decirte que tengas mucho cuidado, tienes 9 años y esos chicos son verdaderamente agresivos, debes cuidarte, entendido?-preguntó el erizo negro y rojo

-confía en mí hermanito, no tengas miedo, ya se protegerme sola-dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa y luego alejarse corriendo a su aula.

El erizo negro solo suspiró mientras que Rouge se acercó para consolarlo-anímate cariño, tú le enseñaste todo de ti, ella es una auténtica rata de la ciudad, aprendió del mejor chico de 14 años-dijo golpeándole con su codo.

Shadow volvió a suspirar-ese es el problema Rouge, apenas tengo 14 años y no sé que es lo que nos deparará el futuro, ni siquiera hemos afrontado la mitad de dificultades que puede llevar un autentico callejero.

El erizo, la murciélago y el equidna entraron a su salón para encontrarse con aquellos compañeros con los que Shadow siempre ha tenido dificultades, él ni quería verlos a la cara, sabía que este año también se llevaría mal con ellos, puesto que el jefe de sus compañeros era el que le ocasionaba más problemas. Y allí estaba, sentado atrás de todo, era un erizo muy parecido a él, solo que llevaba ventas de color azul apagado en erizos, brazos y piernas, sus ojos eran verdes, penetrantes y fríos y sus colmillos eran prominentes. Muchos dicen que cuando uno nace con colmillos muy filosos es por un tipo de enfermedad que lleva que hace que luzcan así.

Shadow siempre le ha tenido mucho miedo a aquel erizo, desde que empezó la secundaria no dejaba de acosarlo, hasta una vez ha intentado besarlo cuando Shadow se encontraba llorando solo en el baño. Obviamente que después de eso perdió toda confianza de aquel sombrío erizo.

Al ver que Rouge se sentó junto a Knuckles, Shadow prefirió sentarse solo. Tenía su mirada perdida en sus manos sobre la mesa hasta que sintió una fría presencia a su lado, levantó la mirada y no pudo creer lo que vio, era aquel erizo al que le tenía tanto miedo!!! Estaba a su lado!

Shadow no pudo evitar sentirse asustado pero solo demostró una expresión levantando sus cejas, nunca cambiaba de gesto, ni por más que tan emocionante fuera la situación, él siempre tenía la misma expresión inexpresiva-vaya, hola Shadow, cuanto tiempo sin verte me agrada que continúes en este colegio que no podías ir a otro?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar a aquellos resplandecientes rubíes.

-ya te lo dije Mephiles, soy una rata de calle, no tengo familia y como no poseo una, no es fácil cambiarme de colegio-dijo con una mirada penetrante, Shadow es uno de los que siempre te mira a los ojos cuando te habla.

-jeje, me alegra, no me gustaría que mi ericito negro y rubí sea un ericito mimado, no lo toleraría-decía mirándolo pervertidamente

-tks, que no soy tuyo Mephiles, nunca voy a ser de nadie, que no lo entiendes? Y deja de apodarme así que no soy ninguna mujer, soy un macho, un buen macho (jaja, lo siento, es que me agarra un no se que, cuando Shadow es bien macho xDDD)

-jajaja, cuando acabe contigo quedarás como una mariquita, mi hermoso Rubí-ese era el apodo que le tenía asignado a Shadow, no solo por sus ojos, sino por aquella frialdad, por ser misterioso y a la vez tan delicado y rompible. Sin duda para Mephiles ese erizo era un precioso juguete con el que le encantaba jugar con sus sentimientos, mente y alma, aunque admitía que le gustaría jugar con más cosas de él.

-hmp…-el erizo prefirió mirar para otro lado, aquella mirada pervertía de Mephiles no le agradaba nada, era por el simple hecho de que debía tener algo preparado para su primer día, y él sería la perfecta carnada.

-- --

El recreo comenzó, Sonic se encontraba caminando por el patio, no estaba muy feliz con la idea de ir a aquel nuevo colegio, se notaba que muchos eran muy afinados, cosa normal en un colegio privado, era todo privilegiado para ellos. A Sonic no le gustaba eso, él quería arreglarse por su propia cuenta, ser independiente, y sobretodo ser libre, quería hacer lo que se le de la gana cuando y como quiera pero siempre era lo mismo, su madre que se preocupaba por él y el colegio prestigioso a donde lo mandaban.

Iba caminando de muy mala gana hasta que sin querer chocó con un zorrito amarillo, al que se le cayeron un par de libros y cuadernos-ho, lo siento-dijo el erizo azul para ayudar al zorrito a levantar las cosas, cuando lo vio a la cara no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer Sonic ya lo conocía-Tails, así que vienes a este colegio?-preguntó muy entusiasmado.

-jeje, así es, mi mamá es muy precavida con mi vida y por eso eligió el mejor colegio para que esté a salvo-le respondió tomando sus últimos libros-y que haces tú aquí?-preguntó el zorrito

-bueno, el colegio al que iba lo clausuraron por demolición y mi mamá no tubo mejor idea que mandarme a una donde me tratan de niñito mimado-dijo algo enojado-aaahh, madres, ellas siempre sobre sus hijos-

-jeje, sigues con tu sueño de ser un callejero, verdad Sonic?-dijo Tails muy divertido

-pues…si, aún sigo pensando que hacer tus propias reglas y hacer lo que quieres todo el tiempo sin tener a alguien que te haga ordenes es lo más genial que he visto en toda mi vida-le respondió con cara de soñador.

-bien Sonic, ahora debo ir a clases, después nos vemos-dijo el zorrito alejándose de su amigo

El erizo azulado suspiró-lo que daría por ser una rata de ciudad, conocer cada cultura callejera que hay en esta ciudad, tener amigos que sean de lo más genial y a la vez que no le interese su protección-el erizo solo sonreía con aquellos pensamientos, se imaginaba una vida siendo un huérfano y yendo a donde quisiera junto a sus inseparables amigos.

-- --

El erizo negro y rojo entraba al baño, se acercó al fregadero para lavar su cara que se encontraba un poco manchada con su sangre, lavaba sus manos y luego las pasaba sobre su cara, así quitando todo rastro de sangre. Al parecer ya había tenido una riña en la cual ganó él, aunque quedó bastante herido. Sacó las manos de su cara para mirarse al espejo y detrás de él estaba aquella horrible criatura a quien tanto le temía. Intentó darse la vuelta pero este lo tomó de las manos posándolas contra la pared y juntando su cuerpo contra la espalda de Shadow, encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y el fregadero.

-te felicito Shadow, haz mejorado mucho desde que comenzaste las riñas con todos, por eso eres mi favorito y una excepción de los demás, eres una verdadera joya-le hablaba el erizo sombrío en el oído-

-bien Mephiles, varios años me has acosado encerrándome de esta manera y hablándome de esa forma y no entiendo, que es lo que verdaderamente buscas de mi?-el erizo sombrío solo mostró una sonrisa que hacía mostrar sus relucientes dientes. A Shadow no le agradó mucho ver aquella cara a través del espejo, le daba mucho terror.

-bien Shadow, te lo diré…-dijo susurrándole al oído, haciendo que el erizo ojicarmin le pasara un increíble escalofrío por su espalda.

Continuará…


	2. Un desagradable encuentro

Callejeros  
-- --

Capítulo 2: Un desagradable encuentro

Sonic se encontraba leyendo un libro en una banca del patio durante sus últimos minutos de recreo, mientras leía se oía unos pasos acercarse hasta él. Bajó su libro para echar una mirada. Era un erizo blanco de ojos amarillos y que llevaba el mismo uniforme que él.

-hola Sonic-saludó el erizo muy feliz, Sonic solo lo miraba algo dubitativo-oye, soy yo, Silver, éramos vecinos-

Sonic finalmente reaccionó-hhhhaaaa, Silver, no te reconocí…pasaron tantos años-dijo incorporándose y estrechándole la mano-como estas?-preguntó sonriente

-estoy muy bien Sonic y como andas tu?-preguntó estrechándole su mano y regalándole una sonrisa.

-bien, comenzando un nuevo colegio-respondió

Los erizos empezaron a caminar juntos por todo el patio mientras charlaban y contaban como les iba después de haberse mudado.

* * *

Shadow continuaba atrapado entre el cuerpo del erizo sombrío y el fregadero-bien Shadow, te lo diré-dijo Mephiles lamiéndole una oreja a Shadow, este solo tragó saliva-te lo diré cuando te lo esté haciendo si es que aún no sabes, mi erizo inocente-carcajeaba aquel sombrío ser. Mephiles soltó a Shadow y salió del baño dejando al erizo ojicarmín atemorizado y dudoso. Que es lo que verdaderamente buscaba Mephiles de él?

El ojicarmín solo cerró sus ojos por un momento-tranquilo Shadow, solo te quiere intimidar, nada malo pasará-se decía a si mismo auto convenciéndose. Lentamente salió del baño y se encontró con Rouge y Knuckles-que pasa chicos?-preguntó Shadow

-Shadow, robamos la panadería a la salida?-preguntó el rojo equidna con una pequeña sonrisa-solo nos llevaremos un par de cosas para cenar esta noche, no creo que Rouge quiera volver a la prostitución después de los sermones que le diste-dijo apuntando a la murciélago

-bien, a la salida iremos a robar unas cuantas cosas, al fin y al cabo hoy vi que lo atendía una mujer, así que tenemos todo servido-dijo sonriente

-pero Shadow, que hay de Nolee?-preguntó Rouge-es demasiado pequeña-

-lo sé-respondió Shadow-y por eso solo iremos Knuckles y yo, tú nos esperarás en casa con ella-le explicó el erizo

-está bien Shadow, tú mandas-dijo la murciélago para alejarse

Shadow solo se quedó pensativo, no le hacía bien robar, no le gustaba pero lo hacía para mantener a sus amigos y a su querida hermana, él daría cualquier cosa para protegerla, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo hará. Alzó la mirada para ver a su hermana jugar con sus compañeras, parecía feliz y eso le gustaba a Shadow, ver a su hermana feliz era su propia felicidad.

* * *

Sonic y Silver se encontraban en el salón y se sentaron juntos mientras charlaban-es en serio Silver, me encantaría ser como los chicos del colegio nº6 (trauma de la autora), ellos son tan independientes y hacen sus propias reglas-le comentaba el erizo azulado

-Sonic, estas loco? Esos chicos no más son que unos retrasados que no tienen padres o si los tienen no se interesan en ellos, además de que son muy sucios-obviamente Silver estaba en contra de los sueños de su amigo, como muchos otros, aunque eso no frustraba a Sonic su sueño de ser un callejero.

Las horas pasaron y el fin de las clases terminó, todos los chicos comenzaron a salir. Sonic se encontraba caminando hasta la salida con la bicicleta a su lado, Amy y Silver se acercaron hasta él con sus bicicletas para acompañarlo. El erizo azulado se detuvo un momento para que los tres vayan juntos. Amy, Silver y Sonic iban arriba de sus bicicletas mientras charlaban.

-bien chicos, los chicos del colegio público ya salieron, así que cuidado con los barrios porque aquí siempre te roban-decía Amy

-argh, esos asquerosos chicos, como los odio, siempre roban no mas que para joderte-se quejaba Silver

-nunca se sabe, quizá lo hagan porque verdaderamente lo necesitan-comentó Sonic

-si, para drogarse y asesinar-Amy y Silver comenzaban a carcajear mientras Sonic enfurecía en silencio.

* * *

A la salida del colegio público, Shadow y Knuckles se dirigían a la panadería mientras Rouge y Nolee tomaban otro camino para evitar ser cómplices del robo que ejecutarán los chicos. Shadow y Knuckles estaban llegando a la puerta de la panadería-bien Knuckles, es así, yo finjo pedir algo y tú te llevas todo lo que puedas, yo también tomaré todo lo posible-comentó el erizo para luego entrar a la panadería seguido por Knuckles. Ni bien entraron, una coneja de tonos cremas los atendió

-si? Que se les ofrece?-preguntó la coneja.

-hee, si, quiero una caja de leche, un pedazo de queso y cuatro pastelitos-dijo el erizo simulando mirar lo que quería-

-bien, ahora mismo-la coneja se volteó para meter todo en una bolsa, en ese momento Knuckles tomaba todo lo que podía y lo metía en su mochila, cuando la coneja volteó con la bolsa en la mano vio como el rojo equidna tomaba las últimas cosas y luego huir-HEE, QUE HACEN?!!-gritó la coneja.

-lo siento Vainillita-dijo el erizo mostrándole una traviesa sonrisa para luego arrebatar la bolsa de la mano de la coneja y salir corriendo-

Vainilla salió de la tienda y empezó a gritar-AUXILIO, AUXILIO, ME ROBARON!!!-gritaba con sus fuerzas, un cocodrilo vestido de oficial apareció y la coneja le comentó y señaló a donde huyeron, el cocodrilo fue corriendo en busca de aquellos dos bándalos.

Shadow y Knuckles iban corriendo como podían y carcajeando-mira esto viejo, nos ganamos el premio mayor-decía el equidna corriendo

-jajaja, si, hoy nos daremos un festín-dijo el erizo. Ambos iban corriendo hasta que Shadow volteó a ver y allí venía corriendo el cocodrilo-CARAJO, ES VECTOR-gritaba el erizo asustado.

-que hacemos?!!-el equidna se preocupó

Shadow se acercó hasta Knuckles y le entregó la bolsa-llévate todo, yo lo distraigo-dijo mientras disminuía la velocidad. Al estar separado de Knuckles, Shadow se metió por un callejón que daba a otra calle, no se percató de bajar la vereda que fue atropellado por una bicicleta. El ciclista quedó sobre el erizo ojicarmín.-MIERDA!!!-gritó Shadow, su pierna se encontraba atrapada entre los rayos de la bicicleta y el manubrio clavado en su costilla, presionado por el cuerpo sobre él.

Vector logró llegar y vio a los otros dos erizos que iban en la bicicleta-ahí está oficial, Sonic lo atrapó-dijo Silver apuntando a Shadow que estaba debajo de Sonic.

-gracias niño-dijo el cocodrilo ayudando a Sonic a levantarse y luego tomando a Shadow del brazo-este erizo problemático irá conmigo a la cárcel-dijo mirando a Shadow, este miró a Sonic agresivamente. El erizo azulado quedó petrificado, esos ojos, esos ojos color pasión lo hicieron sentirse verdaderamente extraño.

-erizo idiota, gracias por arruinarme la treta-dijo Shadow con mucha furia

Silver se puso frente de Sonic enojado-callate erizo mugriento, él es mucho mejor que tú, además el idiota eres tú, drogadicto-dijo señalando al erizo negro y rojo.

A cada palabra hacía enfurecer más a Sonic, cuando el oficial se fue, Silver volteó a ver si el erizo azulado se encontraba bien pero se veía triste-por que le dijiste eso Silver? Si no lo conoces-dijo aún recordando aquellos ojos como rubíes

-no hace falta conocer a un chico que roba para drogarse-le contestó el erizo blanco

Los tres erizos volvieron a subirse en sus bicicletas para continuar su recorrido. Sonic aún se encontraba pensando en aquel chico con quien chocó, no era su intención hacer que lo atrapasen, después de todo no parecía como otros callejeros, no, a este se le notaba un aire de confianza en sus ojos, ojos como rubíes. Algo en ese chico lo hizo sentirse verdaderamente extraño pero prefirió no hacer caso a sus sentimientos.

* * *

En la casa abandonada, Nolee y Rouge se encontraban en el sillón, esperando a la llegada del erizo y el equidna. Knuckles llegó algo agotado de tanto correr y las bolsas pesadas. La eriza y la murciélago se acercaron hasta él para ver el motín. Nolee se preocupó al no ver a su hermano-donde está Shadow?-preguntó

-todavía no llegó?-preguntó el equidna, esa pregunta hizo que Rouge y Nolee se asustaran-no puede ser-exclamó Knuckles dejando las bolsas sobre una pequeña mesada.

-que? Que pasó?-preguntó la eriza asustada

-es que Vector nos estaba persiguiendo y Shadow lo distrajo, tal parece que lo atraparon-dijo el equidna-y Vector es el peor policía de la jefatura, él golea a los chicos que roban pero no pueden quedar presos por ser menores de edad-contestó

-Y TU LO DEJASTE SOLO?!!!-gritó Rouge-no habíamos quedado en protegernos el uno al otro?!!!-gritaba y sacudía al equidna..

* * *

Sonic ya se estaba acercando a su casa, sin sacarse de su mente los ojos rojos de aquel chico que vio, pero prefirió olvidarse de todo, aunque ese erizo había visto su cara y tal vez Sonic terminara con problemas al final. Después de ello entró a su casa.

* * *

Shadow estaba atado a una silla ensangrentado de la cara y jadeando, ya tenía un ojo morado. El erizo negro y rojo miró agresivamente a Vector.

-A TUS GOLPES ME LOS PASO POR EL CULO!!!-gritó fuertemente, saliendo de sus sentimientos reprimidos ya que cada palabra fue hecha con esfuerzo, estaba muy débil.

-jeje, no me importa pero si te debo soltar primero me vengaré-el cocodrilo siguió golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque no gastaba energía ya que el cuerpo de Shadow era demasiado delgado y los puños del cocodrilo eran enormes y fuertes.

Shadow finalmente fue soltado pero cuando se deshizo de las sogas le escupió en la cara a Vector, este gruñó y pateó tan fuerte a Shadow que lo dejó en el suelo. Con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse y se marchó tambaleante de la jefatura.

* * *

Ya era muy de noche, estaba completamente oscuro. Un erizo negro y azul se encontraba fumando en una sombra de un árbol de la plaza. Se encontraba tranquilo hasta que vio a un cuerpo tambaleante caminando por el medio de la calle, Mephiles no tardó en reconocerlo y fue corriendo a socorrerlo.

-Shadow…Shadow, que te pasó-preguntó Mephiles

-los….azules-al finalizar cayó inconciente en los brazos oscuros de su compañero. Mephiles lo miraba detenidamente, le miraba la cara ensangrentada.

Limpió un delgado hilo de sangre de su boca y siguió mirándolo-"hay…Shadow, tan decidido y valiente pero a la vez tan asustado e indefenso"-Mephiles lo cargó en brazos y lo llevó a su casa

Continuará…

NOOOOO….que le va a hacer a nuestro ericito de ojos rojos?


End file.
